


Requiem

by SeleneK



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Licking, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«È stata… una cosa intima, ucciderlo a mani nude.»<br/>La sua voce, sempre così calma e profonda, pareva poco più che un sussurro. Gli prese la mano con delicatezza, appoggiandola sul tavolo. Aveva le nocche martoriate. Il sangue era splendente come un rubino pregiato, sulla pelle rosea. Si era ritrovato a fissarlo con la stessa intensità di Hannibal. Lo psichiatra sollevò lo sguardo dalle sue mani e si alzò per prendere il necessario per curarlo.<br/>[OS scritta subito dopo la visione della 2x09]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Note: questa è la prima e per ora unica fanfic che ho scritto su Hannibal, scritta l'anno scorso, subito dopo la visione della 2x09. Le frasi in corsivo sono pronunciate da Hannibal nella puntata stessa.

 

 

**Requiem**

 

 

«È stata… una cosa intima, ucciderlo a mani nude.»  
La sua voce, sempre così calma e profonda, pareva poco più che un sussurro. Gli prese la mano con delicatezza, appoggiandola sul tavolo. Aveva le nocche martoriate. Il sangue era splendente come un rubino pregiato, sulla pelle rosea. Si era ritrovato a fissarlo con la stessa intensità di Hannibal. Lo psichiatra sollevò lo sguardo dalle sue mani e si alzò per prendere il necessario per curarlo.  
Tornò con una bacinella, per lavare le mani, e del disinfettante.

Le carte erano scoperte. Come la carne sotto la sua pelle.

_Nessun essere umano può dire di conoscerne a fondo un altro, a meno che non lo ami._

Lui poteva pensare come un killer. Era stata la sua condanna. Il biglietto da visita per finire tra le fauci di Hannibal. Ma c’era di più. Lui non solo aveva capito Hannibal. E Hannibal non solo aveva capito l’oscurità che si nascondeva dentro di lui. L’aveva manipolato. Era entrato nella sua testa. Ma non aveva aggiunto niente che già non ci fosse: una profonda e indistinta tenebra, di cui ora riusciva a distinguere le sagome. Perso nei suoi pensieri quasi non si accorse della carezza gentile sul dorso della mano.  
«È così che volevi uccidere me, vero? A mani nude.»  
Pugno dopo pugno. Carne che affonda nella carne. Sangue che si mischia con il sangue.  
Sentì improvvisamente la gola secca. Si leccò le labbra e rivolse uno sguardo silenzioso al suo dottore.  
«Uccidere con le proprie mani è… intimo.»  
«Sentire la vita dell’altro scivolare tra le dita. Vederla sparire dai suoi occhi.»  
Hannibal gli prese la mano e l’alzò, osservandola senza mai mutare la propria espressione. Sempre così calmo, impassibile. Apparentemente imperscrutabile.

Hannibal lo conosceva. Sapeva leggergli l’anima meglio di chiunque altro. L’affetto che provava per lui era reale. Nonostante tutto quello che gli aveva fatto, la sofferenza che gli aveva creato, quello che sentiva nel profondo era palpabile.

_Attraverso questo amore, vediamo il potenziale di colui che amiamo._

Scorgendo la tenebra, Hannibal vi si era immerso, rendendo Will uguale a lui.

Gli sorrise – un accenno, come al suo solito. Will si sentiva ancora stranito dalla situazione, dall’ammissione silenzio di Hannibal e curiosamente eccitato dall’omicidio. Eccitato come non avrebbe mai voluto o potuto essere. Non come un essere umano _qualunque._

_Attraverso questo amore, permettiamo al nostro amato di vedere il suo potenziale._

Era così _fiero_ di lui. Di Will. Lo era sempre stato. Anche se lui poteva non crederlo. All’inizio la sua pura curiosità lo aveva spinto a giocare con lui, fino al punto di non ritorno. Fino a vedere dove la mente di un uomo del genere poteva tendersi fino a spezzarsi. La mente di Will si era tesa. Come la corda di un clavicembalo. E il suono prodotto era stato sempre più perfetto. Armonico ed elegante. Non aveva plasmato Will. Aveva _liberato_ Will.

Continuava a chiedersi che sapore aveva la sua carne. Quelle perle rosse sulle nocche furono una tentazione troppo forte. Solo un assaggio. Nient’altro che un _innocente_ assaggio.

Si chinò verso la mano, adagio, continuando a tenere gli occhi su quelli di Will, che lo fissavano intensi, per nulla spaventati.

Leccò lentamente, appoggiando la lingua sulle nocche martoriate, sentendo il gusto amaro e metallico del sangue. Era come baciare il più puro tra gli amanti. Lo vide socchiudere gli occhi, attraversato da un fremito. Era lo stesso provato da lui.

Stava tremando. Will non lo poteva vedere. Ma dentro di sé era scosso dai più profondi e sporchi impulsi.

Leccò ancora quel sangue, deglutendo la saliva con impresso il suo sapore. Chiuse gli occhi, assaporandolo come si faceva con del buon Chianti. Le narici piene del profumo della pelle di Will, della sua eccitazione e della sua primitiva paura, del sangue che aveva versato e che aveva perso. E il sapore che permaneva sulla lingua a lungo. L’ultima nota, come nel vino, era la più importante: il sapore del _ricordo_.

Posò la sua mano, accennando ancora a un piccolo sorriso discreto.

_Esprimendo questo amore, il potenziale del nostro amato si concretizza._

I mostri amano i mostri. La morte chiama la morte. Attraverso quell’assassinio, Will aveva cercato un’intimità fisica che ancora tra loro non esisteva. Almeno, non ancora. Lui lo sapeva. Will lo sapeva.  
Posò la sua mano nella bacinella piena d’acqua. Con amorevolezza.

Ora doveva evolversi ulteriormente. Fare quello che solo un mostro poteva fare.

Solo in quel momento Will si rese conto che suonava una musica, così bassa da essere quasi udibile.

«Che cos’è?» Domandò bisbigliando.  
«Un requiem. Tra i più belli mai composti. Ho pensato che fosse una buona idea.»  
«Un requiem per chi?»

Hannibal sollevò lo sguardo.

«Per quella parte di te che è morta questa notte. Non ti piace?»  
«È bellissimo», rispose. Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. Si sentiva leggero. Dopo tanto tempo, leggero come l’aria. Riaprì gli occhi e cercò lo sguardo amato di Hannibal.


End file.
